


No Fun Sick

by neko-chishi (NedandChuck)



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/neko-chishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm importing ficlets from tumblr<br/>Prompt: Balthazar is sick and Pedro is taking care of him<br/>(from tumblr user flightofthelbd)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fun Sick

"Pedrooo,"

The sound comes from Balthazar’s room, where the poor guy is laying in bed, looking like he’s about to keel over. His boyfriend had face timed Hero, worried that _Oh God Balth is going to_ die _, Duke what do I do oh God_ but after a lot of sighing and some eye rolling, Pedro is finally convinced that Balthazar is going to definitely survive his fever.

Now Pedro stands in the kitchen, a packet of crackers in one hand, a glass of ginger ale in the other, and an empty pot on the stove with which he boiled water until it all evaporated when he tried to make tea.

There’s some chicken broth on the counter and another pot in the sink with burnt carrots and noodles stuck to the bottom, because who would have figured that turning the heat up all the way didn’t actually make it cook faster? (John later got a kick out of it, and he always makes a big show out of not letting Pedro help in the kitchen, ever.)

He hurries to his boyfriend’s bedroom, careful not to spill, and sets the glass on the nightstand, handing Balth the crackers. “Are you okay? Do you wanna watch t.v.?”

"I’m fine." Balthazar munches a cracker and squints at the television. "What smells burnt?"

"Nothing," Pedro says, probably too quickly, judging from the way Balthazar’s eyebrows shoot up. "Seriously, nothing. Well, nothing was on fire. For too long, anyways. It’s all fine. Mostly."

"Well, you didn’t singe your eyebrows, so I suppose nothing went too badly. I am a bit concerned that there was a fire, but any damage can be dealt with when I get better. Or when Ben and Bea get back, whichever comes first." He coughs.

"I bet they planned this. They go on some vacation, and you immediately get sick two days later. That can’t be a coincidence."

"Pedro, not everyone plots everything they do," Balthazar informs him pointedly. "And besides, I am completely tolerable sick."

"And seriously entertaining on Benadryl. You’re right, why would they want to miss _that_?”

”Careful, I will sneeze on you.” He sniffles threateningly.

Pedro puts a hand to his chest and gasps loudly. “You would never.” At Balthazar’s ‘try me’ expression, he gives up. “Of course you would,” he sighs, “This is the man I have chosen to love.”

Balthazar makes a noise between a groan and a squeak of embarrassment and pulls the covers over his head. He only lasts a few moments before he can’t breathe anymore and has to come back out. “I’m cold. Why is it cold?”

"Are you serious? I’m dying in here, it’s so warm. How do sick people work?" Pedro scoffs, and circles the bed to come in the other side and snuggle up next to him. Proudly, he announces, "I’ll keep you warm."

"My hero," Balthazar returns dryly, but wiggles closer. After a minute, he sleepily says, "I love you, too."

Pedro is taken aback. He tries not to flush or anything, because that would be _seriously lame_. "Try not to get me sick."

(The next day, Balthazar is much better, and Pedro refuses to get out of bed, lest he dies of over exertion. The minute he’s better, he gets a lecture about using the stove wrong.)

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe that was a little rushed.... I have no excuses.  
> (PS send me more prompts @piemakingdeadwaking.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
